


Excitable Boy

by Rebldomakr



Series: met at a party [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Consensual Probably Not Safe, M/M, Underage Relationship, Underage Sex, Vague Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Mike is still having sex with Billy without realizing how it's changing him.





	Excitable Boy

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. mistakes galore prolly

Mike is taller than he was when he lost his virginity. He pretends the bit of fat he has on his body to be muscle, though he has the lanky body of a teen boy who has grown tall too fast. His mom lets him choose more of his own clothes and lets him upgrade to boxers, too. Hopper monitors his visits with El even more, now, even though she’s been seen around town as Jane Hopper. He suspects it has nothing to do with government or other dimensional threats, and more to do with the threat of teenage hormones.

Luckily for Hopper, Mike’s hormonal body is used before it can build up around El.

Billy Hargrove. Charisma drops out of him like water on a cold glass on a humid summer day. It almost bent the air around him, too, contorting everything near to look even better than it did naturally just because Billy fucking Hargrove was by it. The things that, on other people would look absolutely terrible, makes Billy look better. The mullet, the crappy mustache, the hairless chest that would scream a trashy, greasy teen makes Billy look like a god. In the opinion of Hawkins girls, and many grown women, Billy is a god. To them, Billy is a sex god.

To Mike, Billy is a god of war.

He reads about soldiers going into foreign countries to conquer them for their nation. As they march, they kill the men and rape the women and children. It isn’t always rape, though. Sometimes, the soldiers marry the native women. They have mixed children, breeding a whole new race. More often, they add onto their population of slaves. Mike thinks Billy is a soldier. That autumn party had been Billy’s battleground and Mike was just a victim. Fucked brutally, then taken as his slave to use whenever he felt like it. Not good enough to be shown around, but even if Billy wanted to, they’d both be ostracized for being together.

Billy fights like every day is a battle. The battleground is Hawkins. He fucks the women, romances preteen girls, and enslaves. Mike’s his slave. Or, at least, he feels like it. He also breeds, but he kills the products. Mike knows about the girl whose parents sent her to relatives after having a ‘miscarriage’. Billy tells him about feeding her alcohol and drugs until the baby died. He doesn’t want to be a dad and she was fighting him, threatening to run off and have the baby on her own. He didn’t want that.

He’s a slave, so he pretends that it isn’t incredibly disturbing to hear while he’s still leaking Billy’s cum.

It’s easier to have fighting will when Mike hasn’t just had an amazing orgasm.

Mike tells Billy about Jane. “I think I love her.” He admits softly. “I don’t know why I let you fuck me.”

“I’ll fuck you even if you say no.” Billy tells him, sinking two fingers into Mike’s loose asshole. He hadn’t thought about fingering him before they fucked, but this is post-fill. Billy likes feeling his semen inside of Mike. “If anyone finds out, just tell them I raped you.” He says, as though he would let that happen. Billy would probably kill whoever found the, then probably Mike, too.

Days pass rapidly, twisting into weeks then morphing to months. Mike watches his friendships weaken then strengthen, helps El’s through her first period when she thought she caught a new disease (he knew faintly about, thanks to Nancy and sharing a bathroom), and gets to even touch El’s breasts before Hopper walked in on them. Mike had ended that night sitting on Billy’s lap, his chest being groped rougher than he’d touched El’s.

Spring strikes with a sudden shift, hot weather slamming in with a thunderstorm that washes away any fighting frost in even the darkest spots of the woods. Mike’s dad takes his mom out on a date in the middle of March. He had worked himself up earlier that day with El, who was using his body to explore sexually (good thing Mike had very little desire to actually take control), but he hadn’t been able to orgasm. She didn’t know how to help there, not yet.

Guilt should be eating Mike alive, but he dials Billy’s number anyways. “Think you can come over to my place? My parents are out, Holly’s with a sitter, and Nancy’s on a date.” Mike says. It’s so perfect, it should make him nervous. There’s a lot of ‘should’s’ in Mike’s life. He doesn’t listen to his conscious often enough.

Billy’s breathes air that Mike bets is as warm as his cock into the receiver. It reaches him, heavier than it actually is, and his makes him harden in his new shorts. “ _I’ll be over soon._ ” Billy says.

It takes Billy an hour to appear, parking his car in a spot where he swears won’t be seen. “Where do you think I parked when I fucked your mom?” Billy sneers, shoving Mike inside past the back door and slamming the door behind him. He knows his way around. Mike tries not to think about that too much.

“Come on, let’s go to my room.” Mike says.

Billy snatches a bowl from the cupboards, a tiny porcelain thing that Holly uses for her cereal. “An ashtray.” He elaborates before Mike can even ask.

“Let me guess, used it when you fucked my mom?” Mike says, snorting, like it doesn’t hurt because it shouldn’t hurt. He’s just as bad of a person as Karen Wheeler. He’s cheating on his girlfriend and though it isn’t a marriage, it’s just _cheating_. Billy fucks all over the place, too. There’s nothing about the idea that should make him upset, but it does. More and more ‘should’s’. Mike’s starting to hate them.

Billy grins. “Yup.” He pops. “Come on, babe, I want to fuck.”

Ten minutes later, Mike’s laying on his back. His right thigh is being gripped from the underside, pushed as far as it could go right, and his left leg is resting on Billy’s shoulder. It’s the most uncomfortable position and Mike hates it, but Billy likes it. Mike’s a slave to Billy’s desires, so he refrains from complaining. He used to. He doesn’t anymore.

Still, when Billy pushes his cock inside with only a small amount of lube smothered on and after only two fingers for less than sixty seconds, Mike whimpers. “Asshole.” He turns his head and bites down on his lip. He grips his sheets, white because he’s too old now for cartoon characters and bright, fun colors - so his dad tells him.  Billy once told him that he missed them.

Billy’s [like] a god of war. Hawkins is his battleground. His enemies include everyone that lives within the city limits.  He’s fucked and fought his way around, winning more battles than he’s lost. He’s interbred with them. He’s almost native, like them, but he’s still foreign. Mike is just a captive, a slave, who is allowed to pretend to be free because he’s still with his family. When Billy’s thrusting into him, he feels like an _it_. Their sex didn’t always feel this way, but now it does.

“Fucking slut,” Billy sneers, wrapping his hand around Mike’s throat. It burns as his air is cut off. Mike quickly grabs at Billy’s wrist, trying to tug him off. He’s panicking. He needs oxygen and he can’t have a bruise he can’t hide or write off. People have to suspect enough already, he doesn’t want El to realize. She’s learning more and more. He’s panicking. There’s not enough air going to his brain and he’s _panicking_. He begins to cry.

When Billy legs out, the cries escalate into sobs. Tears run from his eyes and he’s drooling a little, the saliva thicker than usual. “Please,” Mike says and he repeats it, “Please, please, please,” Billy continues to fuck, hands grabbing at bare skin, pinching whatever his thick fingers can grab onto, and squeezing whatever he can grip.

Mike will have to dress modestly and keep away from El for at least the next week, hope that he can get off without Billy doing this to him until he’s healed. It probably won’t. Soon, people are going to be asking questions when the warm weather continues and he’s dressing like it’s still cold out.

Mike comes before Billy. He always does. And like always, because he’s an object at this point – it (he) waits and lays there, limp, body moving with every thrust and muscles aching – though he’s crying again, if he ever stopped, by the time Billy comes inside of him. Billy comes more than Mike does. He doesn’t know if it’s because Billy just comes a lot or if Mike comes less than other males. It doesn’t matter.

Billy stays inside of him, biting his shoulder, until he feels like pulling out.

“I fucking hate you.” Mike later says, sullen, while Billy crushes his cigarette out in his makeshift ashtray. It’s on Mike’s nightstand, next to the bible his grandmother had given to him and an old action figure.

Mike isn’t stupid enough to think that he’s in love with Billy. Sex does a good job of making a mimicry of love, though. _Romantic_ love. Mike loves El romantically. He loves his friends and his family in another sort of way. He doesn’t love Billy in either way. Still, there’s something that makes him sad when Billy starts to leave. Once his cigarette is gone, Billy always leaves. Mike’s chest always aches and he always wants him to stay, wants to listen to him and lay next to him so he can feel Billy’s snores. If he snores. Mike doesn’t know. He wishes he did.

Whatever he feels for Billy Hargrove, it’s probably a stem off of idolization of Billy’s dick. Most of the time when Billy talked, he hated him more than he liked him because Billy’s favorite pastimes include antagonizing and fighting. He’s a total prick, even though he has an _amazing_ prick, too.

“Why now?” Billy asks, standing up. He hadn’t even fully undressed, unlike Mike. He just adjusts his jeans a little, pulls up his zipper, and buttons them. “I haven’t fucked your mom in forever, man.”

“That’s not why.” Mike grumbles.

After Billy tugs on his leather jacket, he does something he’s never done before post-cigarette. He comes back to Mike, sitting on the bed. He leans down and softly presses his lips against Mike’s temple. “Goodnight, babe.” He says.

Billy adds, as he’s walking out of Mike’s bedroom right before he closes the door, “Try to grow some tits for next time.”

He _always_ has to ruin it.       

**Author's Note:**

> yes ANOTHER mike/billy fic. I promise I have more will/billy and will/jonathan.
> 
> My insta is walepurgeis, if you wanna talk yo me. I also add updates about fics to my story, so


End file.
